


New Work Vote

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen-Z Peter, Poll, Thor - Freeform, or - Freeform, steve - Freeform, vote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m doing a work on Peter teaching and original Avenger Gen-Z slang.I need your help deciding on whether the student will be Steve or Thor.





	New Work Vote

Pretty much what it is in the summary. I’ve been writing down some Gen-Z slang (there are some that I didn’t even know about) and I have been constantly going between Steve and Thor as Peter’s naive student. At first it was going to be Steve, but then the thought of Thor popped into my head and yeah. I need some help. 

If you could drop a comment on whether you want it to be Steve or Thor, that would be awesome. 

Thanks!!


End file.
